bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fisher
is an enemy and a part of the "Butcher Gang" that appear in Chapter 3 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is a disfigured clone of Barley seen in "The Butcher Gang" poster. Background Description Based on the original cartoon character Barley, he is a character resembling a cross between a sailor and a pirate. In his physical but twisted self, his body looks almost perfect in condition. Even though, his neck is replaced with a fishing rod, which allows his head to dangle by the fishing line similar to a fishing bobber. There is a wooden, fish-shaped cutout dangling from the top of the rod by the hook. His head is completely different from that of his original version due to mutilation, with a lack of beard, a sailor hat, an eye-patch, and even ears. Without his eye-patch, his small right eye reveals to be sunken and round, with an X-shape for a pupil. His large left round empty eye-socket seems stretched down to the upper mouth, and the left side of his face is covered with what appears to be either boils or warts. A part of his corn-cob pipe is used as his nose. He has a large frowning mouth with two "toothpicks" and contains a small set of false teeth slightly resembling of the nutcracker. He wears a pair of boot-like shoes, and a sign for a buckle from his belt which says "LIAR" written in ink. He also wears a pair of white gloves sprinkled with ink, and wields a wrench as a weapon in his left hand. Behavior Fisher has a rough, pirate-like accent, though, he only rarely says "Yar ye pirate's cold." very clear and non-gibberish as his only spoken words. When noticing Henry, Fisher will slowly walk towards him and use a low range attack with the wrench. Fisher performs a secondary attack by swaying his head rapidly when approached too close, this attcak also has low range but lasts longer. Fisher is slightly stronger than two other "Butcher Gang" enemies and can be very dangerous during the confrontation, because he can quickly kill Henry when damaging him at least 3 times from getting in front of him close for too long. A good strategy for dealing with him is to wait for his attack animation to end before hitting him and not trying to attack when he's moving. If multiple "Butcher Gang" enemies are in the same area, it's usually best to lure the others away from Fisher, as he is much slower than the others it will take him longer to reach you, allowing you to kill the others easily. He takes 8 hits from the syringe / Gent pipe, 3 from the axe and 4 from the Tommy Gun to kill before dissipating into ink. If he gets too close to [["Bendy"| "Bendy's"]] ink-web he will die instantly, like the other enemies. Appearances Chapter 3: Rise and Fall A few dead clones of Fisher are first seen hanging inside the flooded warehouse of Level 9 where the dead clones of Boris, Piper, and Striker are located. While solving several tasks for "Alice", Fisher can be encountered around the areas on Level 11. During the task of finding thick ink from Swollen Searchers, Fisher carries one of the thick ink and will be collected upon killing him. In the task of defending "Alice's" room, Henry must confront against Fisher along with Piper and Striker before solving the next task. On Level 14, along with two other "Butcher Gang" enemies, multiple corpses of Fisher are seen scattered around the ink flood, and some each can be located with one ink heart. At the toy machine room's secret area of Level K after killing the pack of Searchers from pulling the first lever, activating the second lever will spawn numerous "Butcher Gang" enemies at the Heavenly Toys room that includes several clones of Fisher. Fisher, along with Piper, Striker, and a Searcher, are seen for the last time in the image during the "Path of the Demon" ending. Trivia * The name "Fisher" is referring to the fishing rod, which acts as his neck. * Fisher, as well as the other "Butcher Gang" enemies are presumably based on the "three wise monkeys", could be influenced by "hear no evil" due to complete lack of ears. * There is a minor bug where Fisher's dangling head sometimes get stuck to the obstacles. * Prior to update patch 1.3.1, along with two other "Butcher Gang" enemies, Fisher randomly spawns in different locations besides just Level 11. Gallery FullFisher.png|3D model of Fisher. Fisher_on_Level_9.jpeg|One of Fisher's deceased clones hanging in the flooded warehouse. Fisher_in_the_Elevator.jpeg|Fisher glitch into the elevator with Boris. CH3 Demon.png|Fisher, along with Piper, Striker, and a Searcher, as seen from the "Path of the Demon" ending. Fisher_d.png|Fisher's texture map. Bendy Ch3 Fisher.gif|Fisher's model preview from Pascal's video on YouTube. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males